Vendors may have marketplaces that are online marketplaces or real-world marketplaces (e.g., a brick-and-mortar store location). Online marketplaces may include websites or mobile applications where users may buy or sell goods or services (referred to collectively as “items”) from a provider of the online marketplace or other users of the online marketplace. The online marketplace may present the items to the users in a published listing. Vendors that have real-world marketplaces may also have online marketplace counterparts. Accordingly, buyers may have an option to shop for items from a vendor through the vendor's online marketplaces and/or the real-world marketplaces.